


Signs

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Draco a sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Title:** Signs  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry gives Draco a sign.  
 **Word Count:** ~1300  
 **Genre:** Romance, fluff  
 **Warnings:** Fluff! Take your insulin.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly drabble challenge: Fall, [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: Fall Festival AND for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's monthly prompt: [picture](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/1520053.html#cutid1). Picture chosen: 1.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Signs

~

“Trust me on this, I recognize the signs.”

Draco looked up at Pansy. “What are you on about? What signs?” he asked listlessly.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy reached across the table and rapped Draco sharply on his knuckles with her spoon.

“What the fuck?” he yelled, jerking back his hand and cradling it to his chest.

At his look of ire, Pansy smiled, then frowned at her now contaminated spoon before Summoning another one from the sideboard. Neatly catching the clean spoon out of mid air, she used it to stir another lump of sugar into her tea before taking a sip.

“Now that you’re awake,” she said crisply, “we can get back to the topic at hand.”

“Which was?” Draco snapped.

“Potter,” Pansy said succinctly. “Isn’t it always?”

“What about him?”

“Oh for-- He’s smitten!”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Draco muttered, looking away.

“Yes, actually, I can.” Frowning, she sat back in her chair. “Seriously, you can’t see it?”

Draco shrugged. “He’s a bloody Gryffindor. If he lo-- felt strongly about me, he’d say something, and he hasn’t, so...”

“How do you feel about him?”

Draco shifted in his chair. “I suppose I could care for him in some small way,” he finally said.

“Uh huh.” Pansy dabbed her lips with a napkin and hid her smile. Boy did he have it bad. “Well, you’re a Slytherin,” she reminded him. “If he _felt strongly_ about you, he would probably be careful how he said it for fear he’d send you screaming into the night.”

Draco snorted.

_Perhaps a practical approach._ “Draco, you see him every night. You shag constantly.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you make it obvious, prat!” Pansy smiled at Draco’s blush. “Always flaunting your love bites...” She rolled her eyes and tamped down her jealousy. “Anyway, it’s clear to me that you’re falling for him. Hard. And it’s equally clear to he that he feels the same.”

“I just wish he’d give me a sign,” Draco whispered.

“What sort of sign would be acceptable?” Pansy asked dryly. “A dozen red roses? Imported chocolates? Oh wait... As I recall he did that last week, didn’t he?”

Draco sighed and stood up. “Look, I know you’re trying to help, but leave it, all right? In fact, I think I’m late getting back to St. Mungo’s.”

“It’s not like they’ll say anything, you’re top of your class...” But Draco was already at the door. With a half-hearted smile, he left, shutting the door behind him. A moment later she heard an Apparation crack.

Pansy chewed her lip pensively for a moment before getting to her feet. “Bollocks to this,” she muttered, walking over the Floo. Grabbing some powder, she threw it into the fireplace and called out, “Harry Potter’s office!”

~

St. Mungo’s had not proven to be enough of a distraction from Draco’s thoughts, and after he’d botched his third batch of the most basic Sleep Potion, the instructor had sent him home. “Get some rest, Malfoy,” Healer Green had said, so Draco had packed up his supplies, cleaned his bench, and left.

He decided to walk, figuring the fresh air would do him some good. As he walked by a park he slowed, the warm colours of the changing trees calling to him. On a whim, he decided to go in and wander for a while.

Hands clasped behind him, he strolled, smiling as he saw children playing with puppies. This was predominantly a Muggle park, but towards the rear there was a hidden portion where wizarding families frolicked, and he headed there.

Looking around to be sure no one was watching, he approached a stone wall and walked through it to find himself standing in a slightly smaller but no less beautiful park.

The Autumn Festival was scheduled for later that week and the place was already packed with revellers. In the sky a cluster of teenagers were on brooms, playing an impromptu game of Quidditch, and on the ground dozens of people milled about. A witch and her children caught Draco’ attention. They were cavorting with a set of Kneazle cubs, levitating balls of yarn that the kittens were playfully batting at.

Draco relaxed and, deep in thought, continued walking, ignoring the rest of the inhabitants of the park. His feet took him to a corner that had piles of leaves covering the ground and he leaned against a tree, hands tucked into his robes as he contemplated life.

_I love the git, Merlin help me, and maybe Pansy’s right, maybe he loves me, too, but how do I get him to say it first?_

At his feet, leaves swirled, and it took a moment for Draco to realise that they were spelling something right before his eyes. Blinking, Draco read the message before his head snapped up and he looked around. “Hello? Who’s here?”

“Hello, Draco.”

Draco jumped. “Harry?”

Harry stepped away from the tree he’d been leaning against and began walking towards Draco. In that that moment, he reminded Draco of nothing so much as a large cat stalking its prey.

Keeping his voice even Draco asked, “What’s wrong? Don’t you have work today?”

Harry nodded. “I took the afternoon off,” he said.

Draco’s heart sped up. “Why?”

“I had an interesting Floo call today.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll kill her,” he gritted out.

Harry smiled. “I wouldn’t be so hasty,” he murmured, now close enough to touch Draco. Grabbing his hand, Harry entwined their fingers and _pulled._ Draco stumbled against him.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you a sign,” Harry said. “That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Trust you to take me literally,” he grumbled, but he couldn’t help the smile that was twitching at his lips.

Harry was clearly fascinated by that smile, too, since he decided to explore it with his tongue. As they kissed, Draco’s free hand came up to clasp the nape of Harry’s neck to hold him close.

When they broke, Draco sniggered.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I think your sign is blowing away,” Draco said, amused.

Harry nodded as the wind swirled around them, sweeping the leaves out of order. “I suppose it is,” he whispered. “I think that means I’ll have to find a more permanent way to express my feelings for you.”

Draco’s eyes widened when Harry dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his robes. “Draco, will you--?”

“Yes!” Draco all but screamed, dragging Harry back up to him. This time the kiss was anything but gentle, it was feral, a claiming, a possession, but Draco couldn’t have said who was claiming whom. They were claiming each other, he supposed.

Distant clapping made them pull apart, and they both looked up to see the teenagers hovering on their brooms, waving, whooping, and hollering.

“We need more privacy,” Harry murmured, and before Draco could reply they were standing in his flat, and talking verbally didn’t appear to be on either of their minds. He did manage to spare a grateful thought for Pansy just before he and Harry celebrated in their favourite fashion, however. Perhaps he would send her roses. And maybe a box of chocolates, too.

~

Pansy, still under her Notice-Me-Not Spell in the park, stared with satisfaction at the Potter-and-Draco-shaped hole their sudden Disapparation had caused. Pursing her lips, she got to her feet and prepared to go home. It looked as if she had a wedding to plan.

~


End file.
